


Bye-Bye Little Butterfly!

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: (Porting over my old stories from Tumblr that never made it here.  Written for Gabriel Appreciation Week a while ago.)In which the Gorilla is apparently hit by an akuma, and Gabriel gets what he deserves.





	Bye-Bye Little Butterfly!

Gabriel had stopped struggling. He hurt too much, and it wouldn’t do much good. And what if he _did _get loose, right now?

He should have stayed in the lair. He should never have left Animal Instinct unsupervised. Somehow his son’s bodyguard had been hit, and now “The Gorilla” thought he really _was_ a Gorilla. Jackady all over again. Grunt. Ook. 

So now Gabriel was playing Fay Wray to his employee’s King Kong as they climbed the outside of the Agreste Mansion. 

His brooch had been ripped free in the struggle, and was presumably lying on the floor of his office, where Nathalie would find it when she came to give her next report. Bruised, battered, nose bleeding, Gabriel hung over the Gorilla’s shoulder and watched the ground recede.

Perhaps he should not have had built such a _tall_ home, after all. 

They reached the roof, and Gabriel _erked_ as he was swung out over the side in one massive fist. _Grunt! Ook!_ Then he felt the disturbance as his Akuma was purified. He had never felt so grateful for the Heroes as he did in this moment. He turned his head toward the huge man and managed a wry smile, “Well this is all just going to seem very awkward in a moment.”

The Gorilla grunted. Then, in his high-pitched, rarely-heard voice he said, “It already has been very awkward. Your son is a real Hero, you know. Pity about his Dad.”

Gabriel’s jaw dropped. “But I thought…!”

“The akuma missed. And there are some things a kid shouldn’t have to do, so I’m doing it for him.”

As he fell, Gabriel saw the swarm of ladybugs swooping past, ignoring him. “How beautiful,” he thought, and then everything stopped.

“Hello?! Help! Something terrible has happened! Last thing I knew some strangely-dressed person was pointing something at me, and now…I’m stuck on top of the Agreste Mansion! My boss…Mister Agreste…he fell…or…something. Come quickly, please!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there.


End file.
